digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agumon
Agumon Agumon is a Reptile Digimon. It is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has bright orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct pectoral muscles. His legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Agumon digivolves from Koromon to Greymon in lines 8, 14, and 25, and from Koromon to Greymon with a Digi-Egg and Garurumon without in line 24.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Agumon is one of the Digimon Ryo Akiyama begins the game with, a reference to Anode/Cathode Tamer, where Agumon is the first Digimon he gets there. Digimon Tamers An Agumon toy appears in Takato Matsuki's dream when he wants to fight with Guilmon. A basic sketch of Agumon can be seen in a picture frame with two of the Monster Makers, who created the basic idea for and studied Digimon in this series. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Agumon card is named "PF HP Plus III", is a Rank 2 card which increases a Digimon's Max HP by 120 when equipped.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Some Agumon are at the Autumn Leaf Fair. One is standing next to a Veemon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Many Agumon are being trained by Leo at Lord HolyAngemon's castle on Taichi Yagami's and Zeromaru's first visit. These Agumon then digivolve into Champions and are sent across the Digital World to protect cities, three of which become Greymon, Meramon, and Centarumon to protect Hospitown. Two Agumon are among the young digimon in Star City who want to shake Taichi and Zero's hands. Digital Monster D-Project Agumon digivolves from Koromon and will digivolve into Greymon. By giving it the Human Spirit of Flame, it can digivolve to Agunimon. The DemiDevimon from the first area will turn into an Agumon once defeated. Post-game, this Agumon can be battled; he will digivolve into WarGreymon. Digimon World Agumon is one of the Digimon Hiro can start with. Hiro can find another Agumon when out of the city. Once beaten, this Agumon manages the City Bank. Hiro can also obtain Botamon from a Digi-Egg when it partner dies, which will eventually digivolve into Agumon. Agumon can digivolve into Greymon, Meramon, Birdramon, Centarumon, Monochromon, or Tyrannomon depending on its stats. Two Agumon are with Ogremon the "Bandits" that Hiro has to defeat. Digimon World 2 Agumon can be one of the Digimon Akira starts with if he joins the Gold Hawk Guard Tamer Team. Agumon digivolves into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally WarGreymon. Agumon is one of the only rookies that are not seen in any domains. Digimon World 3 Agumon is one of the Digimon in the Attack Pack. If Junior does not start with an Agumon, the DRI Johann will give him one if he gets the DDNA of MetalGreymon. When Junior plays "hide" with Veemon, there are two Agumon to fool him. Agumon is a red Rookie Digimon card with 5/3. In the PAL/Japanese versions, Agumon appears in various colors. Digimon World 4 Agumon is one of the four starter Digimon. Agumon can be evolved to WarGreymon after completing Undead Yard. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Agumon card belongs to the Red specialty, which has 570 HP, 380 circle attack, 200 triangle attack, and 120 circle-seal cross attack. His support card can boost his own circle-attack +300. This card also can be obtained by choosing Veemon as the first Partner Deck. Digimon Battle Spirit There are two Agumon who appear: Tai's partner and a second named . ExAgumon digivolves to Omnimon and is unlocked by beating the game with Gabumon. Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 The two Agumon in Digimon Battle Spirit return in this game. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Agumon is a playable character, first digivolving to Greymon then WarGreymon. Digimon Racing Agumon is a playable character, digivolving to Greymon and can dedigivolve to Koromon. Digimon Battle Agumon can digivolve from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon. Agumon can be found in Square World North. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red fireball of varying strength from its mouth. This attack is named Pepper Fire in the Adventure Movie. * : This attack is seen only in the Digimon Rumble Arena game, attacks with claws and teeth. *'Spitfire' *'Cross Fight' *'Battle Hawk' Variations / Subspecies *BlackAgumon / SnowAgumon *Agumon (2006 anime) / Agumon X / DotAgumon *Agumon Hakase / NiseAgumon Hakase *BushiAgumon *SantaAgumon *PunkAgumon Agumon (2006 anime) Agumon (2006 anime) is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for . A unique Agumon which has bound red leather belts around its arms, it is questioned whether its growth differs from previous evolutions. As it's still growing, its power is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and it exhibits its power in combat.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/agumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Agumon (2006 anime)] Digimon Data Squad Several Agumon are seen in a flashback to the massacre in the Digital World. Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Next Digimon World DS Agumon digivolves from Koromon at level 6 and digivolves into either Greymon at level 15 or GeoGreymon at level 17. Agumon also appears in Data Forest if you choose Koromon the first time, and as a Tournament Digimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Agumon digivolves from Koromon at level 7 and digivolves into either Greymon or GeoGreymon. Agumon can be found in Limit Valley. Digimon World Championship Agumon digivolves from Koromon with at least 3 battles, and can digivolve to Greymon with 6 battles, GeoGreymon with 20 Dragon AP and 6 battles, Sukamon with 4 Penalty Points or Tyrannomon by passing time. It is a very strong digimon for a rookie. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Spews flaming breath from its mouth to strike its opponent. *'Spitfire Blast' (Baby Burner): Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. * : Attacks with his claws. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad *'Baby Volcano': Fires a giant fire ball to cause an explosion. * : A stronger version of Surudoi Tsume. *'Baby Claw': The strongest version of Surudoi Tsume. Variations / Subspecies *Agumon *BlackAgumon (2006 anime) / SnowAgumon (2006 anime) *"Agumon Burst Mode" "Agumon Burst Mode" "Agumon Burst Mode" is the unofficial name for an Agumon (2006 anime) with an aura akin to those Digimon who have undergone Burst Digivolution. It has a fiery dragon-like tail and wings, and the bracers on its arms elongate into reins. Digimon Data Squad Agumon X Agumon X is an Agumon modified by the X-Antibody. The blue lines on his body are similar to that of Greymon and Greymon X. Digimon D-Cyber Agumon is partnered to Teru Raku. When Teru is controlled by MetalPhantomon, Agumon first appears as a MetalGreymon X to save him. Later, Teru manages to get Agumon to digivolve to Greymon X. After receiving power from the Holy Knights, Agumon gains Omekamon as a Champion Digivolution. Digimon Battle Agumon X is a separate Digimon from Agumon, with Koromon as its In-Training form and has the GeoGreymon Digivolution line. It is unobtainable in normal game play. Currently, as of May 19, 2010, you can buy an item called Agumon X T.F.U. and change your starter digimon into Agumon X. Attacks *'Baby Burner' *'Spitfire' Variations / Subspecies *Agumon Notes and References es:Agumon Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon Category:Featured Articles